1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mouse seat with sterilizing and deodorizing ability, in which the mouse is sterilized and deodorized by ultraviolet ray, ozone and titanium dioxide (TiO2) etc., so that the mouse can be prevented from being a hotbed for breeding bacteria or a medium of infection of virus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the information booming age came, conventional treatment of information in the way of handwriting has been gradually substituted by computers which are fast and easy in treatment. A computer is a necessary money making tool; and by virtue that the functions of Window get more and more close to perfection, popularity of it in application to computers gets higher and higher, this elevates the importance of a mouse among the peripheral equipments of a computer relatively.
It was seen recently in a newspaper of a case about infection of gonorrhea virus by a mouse, the contents of the news are: xe2x80x9cA male patient carrying gonorrhea virus contacted urine with his hands during pissing and washed his hands only with water without further sterilizing, then he used a mouse of a computer in the company to search information, the mouse of the computer was thereby infected with gonorrhea virus; some officemate in the company knowing nothing of this contacted the used mouse of the computer and was infected with the gonorrhea virus . . . xe2x80x9d
It is evidently therefore, the frequency of using of a mouse among the peripheral equipments of a computer is larger than those of other peripheral equipments of the computer; it will become a hotbed for breeding bacteria or a medium of infection of virus after long use if there is no appropriate periodic sterilizing and deodorizing process.
Thereby, In view of the above stated problems, the inventor provided the present invention to overcome the problems after study and development with experience of manufacturing and selling of many years and continuous hard study works, tests and improvements.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a mouse seat with sterilizing and deodorizing ability, by which the bacteria in the mouse can be thoroughly killed by ultraviolet ray, ozone and titanium dioxide (TiO2) etc. to thereby prevent breeding or propagation of virus.
To get the above object, the present invention uses the following technical features, principally, an ultraviolet lamp pipe is mounted in a seat coated with a titanium dioxide (TiO2) layer, the ultraviolet lamp pipe generates ultraviolet ray able to kill bacteria. Irradiation of the ultraviolet ray makes the oxygen in the air generate photochemical action to obtain ozone with the effects of sterilizing and deodorizing; and the titanium dioxide (TiO2) layer (TiO2) on the seat absorbs the ultraviolet ray to form an effect of photocatalyzing, thereby, the surface of the seat has the function of oxidizing and reduction to be antibacterial and dirt proofing. By sterilizing and deodorizing of the above stated ultraviolet ray, ozone and titanium dioxide (TiO2) catalyst, a mouse in the seat can be thoroughly sterilized and deodorized.
The present invention will be apparent in the above stated object and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.